eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Fang Huang
Fang Fang Huang is a effeminate first year student Chinese Yokai whose father is the leader of a major Chinese Mafia organization, entering Yokai Academy to recruit powerful subordinates. He is a Yasha, and can summon other monsters to fight on his behald, though only one can be summoned at a time. He is occasionally accompanied by a giant panda, which he claims is his servant. He knew Moka's rosario cross was breaking when he heard a creak from the seal, and returned to Hong Kong with the others to ask his great-greatfather Touhou Fuhai to fix it Fang Fang later trains with Tsukune and the others before traveling to Fairy Tale's headquarters to recover Moka. Fang Fang is one of the main protagonists of Eds + Vampires. Personality Fang Fang is a very kind person who tends have an overactive imagination and jumps to conclusions pretty easily. However, he is responsible and is very caring of his family, as well as being very intuitive seeing as he immediately notices Moka's seal creaking but is very sincere and apologizes for his family's melodramatic and over-the-top plans. Even though he is usually away from a fight he will be brave enough to stand up for his friends and defend them. Despite his vast amount of money, he is very modest and level-headed, however, he has the least bit of cockiness in the situations he is in. Fang Fang is loyal and cares greatly for his friends. He does possess inner strength, but has only displayed his true abilities when fighting for the sake of his friends. Fang Fang appears to be better friends with Yukari Send than any of the others (beside Tsukune). As a symbol of friendship, Fang Fang taught her some summoning technique, which she secretly became more adept at than himself. Yukari seems to worry about him the most, showing that their friendship is mutual. Fang Fang is particularly interested in recruiting Tsukune into the Huang Family, having heard of his talking out a human Yakuza group and mistakenly believing that he, not Gin and Haji, was responsible for destroying Fairy Tale's 7th Branch. When he first asked Tsukune to join, he accidentally painted himself as a homosexual. After witnessing Inner Moka's power, he decides that Tsukune and Moka are an invincible partnership (also assuming without basis that Inner Moka is Tsukune's wife) and wishes to recruit them both. Powers and abilities As a Yasha, Fang Fang has a great deal of speed capable of moving a great distance in a few moments. He also has an impressive level of strength, to the point where he was able to stop Routier's chainsaw attack with his coin sword. Fang Fang has the power to summon various creatures, from chickens to powerful monsters. Usually, he has very little control over these summons, which causes him to summon a panda instead of what he wants to summon. Kyouka a technique used by Ten-Ten Huang, where Fang Fang evades the opponent with this stance in a flash. Dragon:As show when Huang's family's olane crashed Fang Fang was able to summon a dragon to help them land safety Panda:A summon that happens when Fang Fang fails his summons Phoenix:A summoning Fang Fang used trying to defeat Tsukune Various Bugs:In carnival it is shown Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Yasha Category:Yōkai Academy students